Déjà Vu
by ChloChlo1989
Summary: He can't seem to escape the thought of her, or the thought that he has met her before. He feels as though he has known her. It could only be possible in another life, right? However, dreaming of her, only reveals the truth. *Complete*


**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars!**

 **This story is part of my 'Dreams of Another Life' story, but I loved this so much on its own, that I decided to post it separately. I feel like it intertwines really well with the movies, as it leaves them unchanged, with their ages altered slightly.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Kylo lay on his bunk, to finally rest after the long day the First Order had endured, he had her on his mind. The rebels continued to evade them- she continued to evade him. He missed her, and he would only ever admit this to himself, within the privacy of his thoughts. During their force connections, she just ignored his presence and avoided him with extreme efforts.

When she had scarred his face, knocking him down on to the snow, he had a sense of déjà vu, as though this instance, her knocking him down during a duel, had occurred before.

 _Perhaps in another life_ , he thought. _He hadn't met her before he took her captive_.

But even then, she had intrigued him. He couldn't even consider leaving her. She seemed important. How, he hadn't known then. Of course he knew now that she was important, because unknown to both her and himself, she was the last jedi.

Yet somehow, that didn't feel like the precise reason he couldn't consider leaving her, or why he felt that he had met her before.

As he drifted off to sleep, with her still intensely overwhelming his mind, the sense of déjà vu only got stronger.

 _As he lay on his cot in his tent, he stared at the ceiling. He was thinking of his family. His father was off somewhere, the smuggler he was. His mother being a senate, was busy working with the government. His uncle was busy being his Jedi master._

 _As he cycled through his family members, the loneliness that had sparked within him, engulfed him like fire to paper. He missed his family, but unfortunately for the twelve year old, he could not find any evidence that supported that his family shared the same feelings._

 _Hearing a commotion outside, among the other Jedi, his mind snapped harshly back to his present surroundings, causing him to rise in to a sitting position. With his face in his hand, he heard a young girl cry out, causing him to rise to his feet and leave the tent to satisfy his curiosity._

 _Pulling aside the thick, cloth material of his tent, he saw two other Padawan's crowding a young girl, at least a year younger than himself. From where he stood, he could see that the rest of the Jedi students were either in their tents or avoiding the commotion altogether, allowing their gazes to avoid the confrontation._

 _The older boy pulled the younger girl's hair, saying cruel remarks regarding her parent's abandoning her. Despite the Jedi way, bullying still occurred among them, as unlikely and illogical as it should be. He knew that first hand, as being the nephew of their shared master led to accusations of favouritism and jealously. Master Skywalker would banish such feelings, but until they reached a more mature age, these feelings would still be present, until they accepted the way of the Jedi and banished such feelings themselves._

 _Feeling furious that this poor girl was left to fend for herself against two cruel individuals, he burst forward and pushed them both away from her. He succeeded in pushing one to the floor, while the other just took a few steps back, a smirk on his face. Neither parties had followed the way of the Jedi, so an argument seemed futile, but the bullies stepped away and left the two._

 _As he turned to the young girl behind him, he saw tears in her eyes, but a fierce determination that stopped them from escaping. She looked about ten, but she was quite small and slim._

 _"Thank you," she whispered timidly, her arms wrapped around herself._

* * *

 _Over the next few days, both he and the girl stayed together as much as they could, outside of training of course. They were both social outcasts from the rest of the Padawan's at Skywalker's temple, so it only made sense that they would become friends._

 _As they sat on the grass, outside of his tent, he asked her to turn around so that her back was to him. Suddenly apprehensive, she stiffened slightly, before his soft smile calmed her down. As she faced away from him. He grabbed some hair accessories he had managed to find._

 _"This will stop them from being able to pull your hair so easily," he spoke, as he styled her hair as well as he could for a boy._

 _Upon finishing, she used her hand to feel his work, causing her facial expression to wrinkle slightly in amusement. It looked weird, but it was unique, three verticle buns down the centre of the back of her head._

 _"It's that or cut it all off," As soon as the words left his mouth, her face changed in to one of mild horror, before she saw his amused smile. Her features softened slightly before a slight smile made its way on to her face._

 _"Thank you," she whispered, opening her mouth to call him something but finding that did not yet know his name._

 _"Ben," he supplied, causing the smile on her face to widen ever so slightly._

 _"I'm Rey," she replied, causing his smile, in turn, to widen as well._

* * *

 _"I prefer your hair down."_

 _"You're the one who put it in to buns."_

 _"That was when you were being harassed," he replied. "And a little girl, but now, little miss sixteen, you've got to be one of the scariest people in this temple."_

 _At this comment, she swiped his legs from beneath him with her staff._

 _"We are the scariest people in this temple."_

 _"Whatever you say, princess."_

 _"Please don't call me that."_

 _"Why not, princess?"_

 _"Because I'm not a damsel in distress."_

 _"No, I am by the looks of it."_

 _From where he lay on the ground, after her sly attack, she laughed. Reaching out with her hand to help him up, she regretted the action immediately, as he pulled her down to the grass beside him. Both laughed, before it died down in to soft smiles as they looked at one another._

 _They were best friends, and they cared about each other immensely._

 _At the clearing of their master's throat, they rose suddenly to their feet, taking on stances of respect and admiration. From where he stood, Master Skywalker looked at them with concern and apprehension. They were his most talented and resilient students, but he had never approved of their friendship, for both were so powerful that a collision together could be compared to a supernova._

 _"I wish to speak with Rey," their master spoke, his eyes moving from hers to his, in full seriousness. "Privately."_

 _"Yes, Master Skywalker," she replied confidently with a nod, before returning her attention to Ben beside her. "I'll see you later, please excuse me."_

 _The apprehension in her eyes was subtle, due to the extensive amusement and mischief that concealed it._

 _As soon as Master Skywalker turned away, beckoning Rey to follow, she followed him by stepping backwards, smirking at Ben. At his confused frown, her smirk evolved in to a grin, causing a smile to his own face. Her eyes flitted down before returning to his face, following her actions he looked down, but did not see anything out of order until he glimpsed a speck of dirt of his hip. Looking at her, he shook his head, a smirk gracing his lips. She had pushed him down on to an area of mud, having only just missed it herself, causing him to be standing there with a mud covered backside._

 _At her laugh, he couldn't help himself._

 _"Stop looking at my butt!" he all but mock squealed at her._

 _"I wouldn't dream of it." She shot back, a smirk on her face._

 _Shooting her a wink, she smiled and turned, running to catch up with Master Skywalker._

 _As he watched her leave, he let out a sigh._

 _"That girl is going to be the death of me."_

* * *

 _As Master Skywalker returned to his temple, he felt guilt rise within him. He had taken Rey to Jakku, a far away, scavenging planet, with false memories, which would cause her to believe that she had been there since the age of five, due to being abandoned of her parents, with no knowledge of the force, only her hair style and her staff being the remaining aspects of her true childhood. With Rey being on a planet that Kylo would never have a reason to visit, their memories would be safely hidden within their minds. With no knowledge of each other, the force bond that they were already unaware of, would remain hibernated, and would only be awoken once they were physically reunited, which would allow their memories to return._

 _Luke had seen the friendship between his nephew and Rey grow, over the past six years. They were both powerful with the force, and together, they could be unstoppable. He could feel the shifts in the force with them, more so among Ben. With Rey being the only thing keeping him from falling to the dark side, Luke had seen that the light within Ben was weak, so he intended to remove them from one another, so that he could minimise the sheer power that caused the fear within him._

 _It was not the logical choice, but he was not certain that should Ben fall to the darkness, Rey would not follow him. They were so attached, that should both fall, they would be an unstoppable force that would rule the galaxy. He had seen, first hand, what that sheer amount of darkness could do to the world, at the will of his own father, Anakin. It had caused an uncontrollable fear within him, which had to be dealt with no matter the cost. Even though there was a high chance that Ben would fall to the darkness, it was safer than both of them falling together._

 _"I can't let the galaxy fall to the darkness again," Luke thought to himself, trying to will himself to finish what he had started, despite the risk it posed to his nephew. "We wouldn't survive against both of them."_

 _As he reached his nephew's tent, he stepped inside cautiously. As he lay in his cot, Luke could only whisper._

 _"I am sorry, Ben."_

 _Reaching out with a trembling hand, the force guided him in to his nephew's mind. He saw that his mind was consumed with darkness, with a simple ball of light floating amongst it._

 _Rey, the master had thought._

 _As he had done with Rey, earlier that day, he began to suppress the memories, replacing them with different ones, ones where Rey never existed to Ben. Before completion, his nephew stirred awake, Luke's mind returned to reality, only to find that his hand was holding his activated lightsaber. Upon viewing the ever-consuming darkness within his nephew, his first instinct had been to end the problem._

 _As the disgust and shame flowed through the Jedi Master, his nephew looked at him with shock._

 _"Where's Rey?" He asked, some of his most recent memories still accessible._

 _Luke stayed silent, and reached out to finish his work before Ben could stop him. For a moment, Ben looked as though he wanted to scream, before his face morphed in to betrayal._

 _Once the memory suppression and replacement was complete, Ben looked at his uncle who stood over him, with his lightsaber drawn. The betrayal on his face deepened in to anger, as he believed him to be attempting to kill him, an assumption that had been momentarily subconsciously true._

 _With his last speck of light removed, Ben's anger bubbled to the surface and exploded violently, leaving his uncle to climb out of a pile of rubble to the sight of his temple engulfed in flames._

* * *

Kylo bolted upright, from where he lay on his bed. He was panting, a sheer layer of sweat coating his skin. Clutching his chest, he attempted to slow his breathing, before the dull ache in his head began to throb intensely.

Letting out an anguished groan, he stumbled off the bed, towards the attached bathroom.

After splashing some cold water on his face, he chose to gulp down five consecutive mouthfuls of it. Sighing again, he looked up at his hands, to see them trembling as they gripped the side of the sink, causing it to vibrate up his arms and through his entire body.

He looked up towards the mirror, and the second he saw his eyes, the full force of the dream hit him.

It wasn't a dream, he thought. It was a memory.

At the realisation, all of the memories, which he had thought were dreams, hit him, making themselves known in his brain. At the sudden rush of emotions, Kylo punched the mirror in front of him, causing blood to coat his knuckles, as shards of glass felt in to the sink in front of him.

Letting out a howl of anger, tears began to stream down his face.

She had been his best friend.

He had loved her.

He loved Rey.

Yet, she had no idea about any of this.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
